One of the features of machine vision systems can be the ability to recognize a scene and identify features and objects in the scene. Having an understanding of the three-dimensional shape and object reflectivity can greatly aid in the accuracy of machine vision systems. Conventional methods for recognizing a scene can include the use of two separate types of cameras. A first camera can correspond to a structured light camera that can provide a depth map for a scene. A second camera can correspond to a conventional visible light camera that is used to determine a reflectivity map. The reflectivity map can then, for example, be used for texture mapping.